Two Cats and a Wolf
by TFRiD Queen
Summary: AU, demi-human, F/M/F threesome (with some light F/F incest). Since Sio has an affinity for cats, and Adam has always reminded me of a shaggy wolf...tossing around the idea of a demi-human AU. If Sio and Nobu were two senri who lived with a pure white werewolf, and then they went into heat...
**A/N: I ran out of ideas (not) and thought, 'hey, I wonder how well I can write a threesome?' Actually, the real reason was I drew a picture. Anyway, this will involve Sio/Adam/Nobu, demi-humans, and a threesome. Consensual. AU world where our heroes are all demi-humans of some sort, Sio and Nobu being cat-spirits (senri) and Adam is a werewolf. I tried to keep them IC, but given that this is an AU and it involves a threesome...YMMV.**

 **Threesome, demi-humans, and light incest b/t Sio and Nobu.**

 **Also, since this AU has nothing to do with historical spirits or guns, Nobunagun is shortened to just Nobu.**

* * *

" _Nyaaan~!_ Master sure is late today…"

"Oy Sio, how many times have I told you, he's not our master!"

"I know I know Nobu, but I kind of like how it sounds…'Master Adam', it sort of has a nice ring to it?" The chocolate tortoiseshell stretched lazily next to her twin Nobu, ears flicking away a fly as they both basked in the sinking afternoon sun while their tails continually swished back and forth.

"No, it does _not_ –if anything, he's like our…dad…ugh, how weird," the albino shuddered, pushing her sister to the side slightly to get maximum sunshine. "Or I don't know, the guy who found us…? That hardly makes him our master, Sio."

"Mmmn, I know _nya_ –but he takes good care of us! And he's kind, and strong, and…well…" Sio twirled her tail absentmindedly between her legs and blushed.

"Who'd've ever thought a werewolf could successfully live with two _senri_ …" Nobu hummed in contemplation, suddenly recalling the day where they'd been picked up off the street–two wet, tiny kittens that had been carelessly shoved into a cardboard box and abandoned by the road to die by some poacher who'd plucked them out of their secluded home in the mountains of Hokkaido. There was no way the hunter could've known their true identity–not just some rare mountain cat, but _senri_ –cat-spirits who, when mature, could take on the appearance of a beautiful man or woman.

And then he suddenly appeared, carrying an umbrella and perhaps the only one who'd bothered to stop and find the source of their pitiful cries–though in hindsight, perhaps it was his heightened hearing–took one glance at the two bedraggled kittens, one a splotchy-brown and the other pure white, before taking off his jacket, wrapping them up and taking them straight back into the warmth of his flat.

 _'I'm not the best with names, but you're a ruddy-colored one…Sio. That's a cute name. And you are…huh, pure white like me, eh? Something special for you…Nobu.'_

"Pure white…but his eyes are so green…" At first they hadn't realized that their savior was _different_ like them–he was just a friendly human, right–until later that night, when both of them were dry and fluffy, and the moon was full, he shifted and in the place of a young man was a great, snow-white werewolf with piercing emerald eyes. They'd been frightened at first, Nobu especially feisty as she hissed and attempted to scratch his nose with her non-existent claws, but he simply picked them up by the scruff of their necks, put them gently onto his belly and the three of them fell asleep, curled by the fireplace until dawn.

"I knooww…aren't they gorgeous?" Sio sighed, before turning onto her back and letting the sun warm her belly. "Do you think werewolves would take other species as their mates…"

"Haahh? Th-that's thinking a little too far ahead, Sio…though I'm sure it's not unheard of," Nobu muttered, blushing a little at the thought. Being _senri_ , they grew at a faster pace than either humans or cats–with just a few months, they were ready to start shifting. The very first time they'd both successfully transformed–albeit with their cat ears and tails remaining, Adam had gotten quite a shock as he opened the door, only to be greeted with two very beautiful, and quite nude, young women sitting on his bed.

 _"I'm–what the fu–!"_

 _"Nya! W-Welcome home, A, Adam!"_

 _"It's about time you got back! I'm starving!"_

 _"I–you–you're not–"_

 _"Human? Well, neither are you…"_

 _"Why didn't you say anything?! Nevermind that, please put on some clothes–!"_

 _"Clothing is for humans, and as you just said, we aren't human so there."_

That had only been the start of their tumultuous but infinitely more fun relationship. Luckily, all of them being demi-humans made it a lot easier to accept, although Adam hadn't liked being kept in the dark until they reached maturity.

However, their humanity was only half of them–the other half that made them special, also gave them some…highly interesting problems. Such as when both sisters simultaneously went into heat, and there was only one available male. And he wasn't even their species.

"Honestly, if he doesn't come back soon, I might have to satisfy myself…" Nobu muttered, staring at the sinking red glow and plucking at the strings of her new lingerie. Both of them had rapidly adapted to human life, going to school and attempting to pass as normal humans, even going so far as to master the art of online shopping and ordering clothes (much to Adam's dismay) using his credit card. "Where is he anyway…"

" _Nyaaa_ …I wanted him to see me in my cute underwear too…" Sio pouted. Usually she was more shy than her sister, but the estrus cycle made her more lascivious when her hormones were going haywire. Neither girl made any attempts to hide their strong feelings towards the werewolf, and though as twins they mostly got along and agreed to share him, still there were times that jealously reared its ugly head, and somehow Sio knew that it was only a matter of time before he was forced to chose.

" _You_? What about _me_ …besides, isn't it my turn today?" Nobu restlessly paced the room, kicking random toys and such out of the way. "I'm pretty cute in white, don'tcha think?" Grinning, she pretended to push up her own cleavage, minimal as it was–a trait her sister had also inherited. "Too bad my boobs are so small…I think this underwear was meant for porn stars or something…"

" _Nyaan_ –I-I don't think Adam cares…"

"Yeah, he probably doesn't; I swear, I've never seen such a…gentlemanly werewolf?" Nobu scratched behind her ear while contemplating this question. Adam was interesting…not that either of them had much contact with others of their kind, but certainly, the term 'werewolf' always tended to generate images of savage brutes, who usually couldn't wait to ravage whatever sweet, helpless little thing that wandered into their den senseless.

But he hadn't been like that at all; rather, his first priority seemed to be making sure of their well-being, which included the rather finicky part of teaching them human culture so they could blend in while he attended university. Occasionally other different beings, such as the buxom blonde witch Jess and the nāga, Mahesh, came over and helped them adjust, but the majority still fell to the werewolf himself. Including their rather complex issue of…mating…

"Gaahh–next time, I'm asking for a phone or something so we can at least call him–"

"Ooh, wait, I hear something!" Sio ear's pricked sharply at the sound of footsteps, and her nose picked up the very distinct scent of a human male that was mixed with something not-so-human approaching the door…

"Hey, sorry I'm late– _oomph!_ " As soon as the door opened, the two felines had tackled him to the ground with the speed and force of linebackers, only mitigated by the fact that Adam was far stronger and resilient than a normal human.

"Welcome home Adam!"

"Yo, where the hell were you?"

"…Please get off of me; you two are rather heavy," he muttered dryly, eyeing their particular choice of outfits. "Don't tell me you two emptied my bank account again…"

" _Nya!_ I-It, wasn't that expensive…" Sio lowered her head guiltily, truth be told it had been a little more costly than their usual excursions, but Nobu had reasoned that they'd pay him back after they graduated and actually started working. "S, Sorry…"

A sigh, before a warm hand patted her gently and then moved to scratch behind her ears, which she loved. "Nah, I'm just kiddin'; I know you two are more responsible than that," he gave a sideways glance to the white one, "well, most of the time."

As his hand scratched lower, Sio started purring, the low rumble closer to an engine than the usual cat's purr. " _Nyyaaaa_ …ah, a little lower…ah, yeah…" Just a few simple scratches and already she was literally melting into a puddle, flopping at his feet and head nuzzling constantly against his arm. "A-Adam…d, do you think I look…cute?"

He quirked an eyebrow at the girl's question, finally noticing the specific designs of this particular set of lingerie. "Huh, cat-themed underwear for a senri…I enjoy the irony, but I think you look cute no matter what, Sio."

" _! Nya…_ " Before Sio could fully bask in the pleasure at his comment however, she was rudely pushed aside by her sister. " _Nya!_ Nobu, what was that for?!"

"Stop hogging him! You already agreed to go second today," the albino pouted, upset at having been ignored this whole time. "So Adam, who wears it better? White or black?" Her ears were rather low against her head, indicating her moodiness but her tail was already flickering between his crotch, tracing the tell-tale shape that would soon be all hers to enjoy.

"Come on you two…no need to be so feisty…" Adam sweatdropped. He had an inkling of just what might be going on when the two scantily-clad girls had ambushed him in the doorway, but now their possessive behavior had all but confirmed his suspicions. "Is it that time of the month already…" Maybe it was a good thing he didn't have any plans for the evening, because he knew from past experience that satisfying both the girls could take well into midnight.

It was an odd arrangement, so to speak. To begin with, he hadn't even thought of taking on a mate when he moved out–not even one of his own kind. His mother had chided him for neglecting his duty to continue the family clan, but Adam just couldn't focus on that. Not even the day when the supposedly stray kittens he'd rescued revealed their true natures, did he ever think his situation would be totally and completely warped from whatever his mother had probably thought. Not only were the sisters not even his species, but they were all engaging in a rather…unorthodox relationship, at that.

 _'Or maybe you just have a fetish for being lusted after by cute girls,'_ he thought wryly, wondering what his odds were of eating dinner before they engaged in their monthly rutting. Given the rate that Nobu was climbing all over him however, he guessed the answer would be no–and resigned to going hungry for the night.

" _Mmrph_ …so eager today…" Her purrs were vibrating against his chest, tongue roughly licking the inside of his mouth and teasing his tongue, the sandpaper-texture strangely pleasant despite the occasional pain. "Ah…maybe we should move out of the hallway…"

"No, I'm fine right here…you've kept me waiting the entire afternoon, I'm not gonna let you off the hook so easily…" Her sensitive nose picked up every last scent, including his overwhelming masculinity and the primal odor of a beast about to start mating. It made Nobu incredibly wet, the crotch of her underwear already soaked as she humped him, purrs growing louder as she could feel his erection stiffening. "You still haven't answered my question…do you prefer black, or white?"

"A-Ah…I think you– _ughn_ –both look, lovely…"

"Hmph. Don't think you can weasel your way out of this one, Adam…" She purred dangerously low, before literally shredding his shirt with her claws and lapping her tongue roughly against his nipples, grinding his crotch all the while.

" _Agh!_ C-careful with the–ow, stop being so rough! They're sensitive…!"

"Liar. You're a masochist, and you know it," Nobu retorted, not letting up for a second. "You're so stiff already…are you saying that's a lie, too?"

"Tch, saucy wench– _agh!_ " The werewolf hated it whenever she called him out on it, but at this point he knew it was true. Pain mixed with pleasure…for some reason, when it was with Nobu, it almost always ended up being rough, violent sex, each of them seeking to dominate the other and not being satisfied until they were both completely spent. One time, they'd even broken a chair in the process, after both of them had shifted into their animal forms and proceeded to wreck the living room with their rutting.

" _N, Nyan_ …don't leave me out, you two…" Sio's own whimpers were barely audible over the grunts of pleasure of the other two, but she tried anyway. Lying off to side, fingering herself while watching her sister and Adam go at it just like a pair of animals…it was very arousing yet lonely at the same time. Her finger thrust deep inside her core and she mewled and whined, panting with need for something far bigger and hotter than her own digits. "A-Adam…me, too…please…"

"Quit whining Sio–y-you went first last month, so now it's my turn…" At this point Nobu had fully divested Adam of most of his clothing with her claws, and had sheathed his impressive length deep inside her, moaning at how tightly it filled her up. "Oh god…yeah, it's so fucking good…"

"Don't be so unpleasant to your sister, Nobu…" Sighing, he turned towards the younger girl, motioning over with a nod of his head as Nobu continued to aggressively ride him. "Come here Sio; I'll take care of you, too."

" _Nya!_ " Carefully, she let Adam guide her gently over his face; positioning her crotch so it was right above his nose, Sio's tail flicking with anticipation as he breathed against her panties, before he untied them and started licking her soaked hole. " **NYA!** A-Ah, Adam… _ahn_ , faster…" She could help but giggle as the furry tips of his ears, which were peeking out now that his more animal-like side was coming out, tickled the inside of her thighs. "Th-that tickles…"

As Nobu started rocking her hips faster however, Adam was finding it harder to concentrate on pleasing the other girl currently sitting above him. "S-Sorry Sio… _ugh_ –Jesus Christ Nobu, can you take it a little slower–!" His insides were a tight knot and he knew he couldn't hold for much longer; his tail had slipped out and wagging frantically along the other girl's thighs, occasionally tangling with her tail.

" _Nnng_ –n-no, I'm so close…" Chest heaving, Nobu arched her back, relishing the feeling of being filled while rubbing her nipples. "Fff…fuck…I gotta cum…soon…!" As soon as those words left her mouth however, something rough and hot lapped hesitantly against her clit, causing her to jump and Adam to groan. "What was that–Sio?!"

"Mmmn…I-I thought I, should do something too…" Those brown ears twitched as Sio continued to lick, both her sister's clit and the base of the werewolf's length as it slid in and out of the other feline. "Hmm…it tastes interesting, but not bad…"

" _Oooh_ –S-Sio! Damn…y-you're more, sly than I, thought…" The double effects of being penetrated while having her clit teased was pushing Nobu straight to the edge. "You're so, cute… _uhn_ , lick faster…" Hands gently threaded through her sister's hair, Nobu doing her best to scratch behind the ears, just like Sio preferred.

As the three of them continued this orgy, all the participants were getting less human the closer their climax grew. The twins' purrs were like jet engines almost, mingling with Adam's throaty growls as he continued to thrust into Nobu while roughly licking Sio's sweet spot at the same time. It was a weird mish-mash of animal and human limbs, furry tails and ears with sweaty human skin-against-skin and cries that sounded worse than the cacophony of the city zoo.

"Fu–uck, I'm coming!" Sharp fangs bit down hard enough to draw blood from her own lips, Nobu grinding her hips down one last time just as her sister gave another lick with her sandpaper tongue and she crashed into her orgasm, shivering and shaking while her juices spilled out (and were immediately lapped up by Sio), a very feline-yeowl tearing from her throat instead of a human scream. Her insides were throbbing around Adam's thick length, squeezing him for everything he was worth as she breathed hard and caused him to come as well with a howl that seemed to rattle the windows. The thick spunk seared her insides, Nobu's claws scratching thin red lines all along the werewolf's waist from the sensation.

Sio however, had only been watching this whole time, her own snatch getting increasingly wet and hot as she witnessed the other two coming at the same time, listening to their cries of ecstasy while their bodies shook and trembled. Adam had stopped licking her temporarily, needing to catch his breath from his climax while Nobu unsteadily got off, before flopping over on her side, panting.

"O-Okay Sio, now it's your turn…" Nobu pushed her sister right into Adam's crotch, which was still covered in a mixture of their fluids. "If you want him, then you'd better get him ready…"

" _Mrrmreow_ …" She sniffed, before her pink tongue started licking all over, a yelp coming from the werewolf. "Mmmm…it tastes good…" He was hot and thick, and even without being erect his size was was impressive. Sio made sure to be gentle (unlike her sister), trying not to go too fast because she knew he was highly sensitive after an orgasm. Her nose breathed in his scent that was thoroughly mixed with her sister's, and she moaned quietly while touching herself as she sucked him off.

" _Nnng_ …th-that's good Sio…good girl…" Good thing wolves had lots of stamina to begin with, because Adam was pretty sure he would be dead by now if he had been a normal human being. The girls could be near-insatiable at times, Nobu moreso than Sio, but he always tried to make sure they were equally satisfied. He petted her head softly and she purred, the vibrations traveling all along his cock and he thought was going to come again from that alone. "O-Oookay, I think that's good enough…"

Sio opened her mouth and let his erection out, rolling onto her back and opening her legs wide while Nobu lay next to her, scratching her ears and rubbing her tail between her own legs. "P-Please, take care of me here too, A-Adam…"

"Of course, Sio; don't worry, I'd never forget about you," he gave her a gentle smile before thrusting in, Sio mewling from the sensation. "Shit…you're both so tight…" He noticed she had shifted just a bit more again, face still human, but her body was starting to sprout patches of brown fur–including the very fine, soft hairs that covered her belly, tickling him as he started a rhythm.

" _Ahnnh–nyaaaahh–ah_ , A-Adam! F-Faster…more…!" As innocent as she could be, and more subdued than her sister, Sio couldn't deny her animal instincts. The feeling of being dominated by a male, his thick cock thrusting in and out while his fur brushed against her clit with each movement… "It's so good! _Nyaann_ , A-Adam…it's good!" Writhing, she wrapped her legs around his waist, enjoying the feeling of her belly fur against his.

"Yeah, that's it–you'd better fuck her good, Adam," Nobu drawled, enjoying this little spectacle as a voyeur while she masturbated. Seriously, watching the two of them fuck was better than porn. There was something almost too-sweet about it, the way Adam always made sure to be very gentle and loving towards Sio, going out of his way to include her even when it was just him and Nobu–even though she loved their rough sex, she appreciated the fact that he treated her sister with the respect she deserved. Which may have been why she was all right with this threesome setup, but as for the future…that would be difficult to decide.

As Sio neared her climax, she could feel her grasp on her human side slipping a little further. Normally, shifting didn't take much energy or concentration, but when she was in heat, it always seemed to be a battle over which side would be more dominant: human or feline. They had rutted in purely animal forms before, but over time, Sio had come to appreciate the expressiveness of the human face, and especially the ability to speak, rather than just grunts and growls. " _N-Nya_ …I-I'mmm… _mrooewwwmm_ …" Much of her body was already furry again, she just hoped she didn't fully shift back before her orgasm.

"Hang on love, just a little more…be a good girl, yeh?" Adam didn't need to see the brown fur to know that she was close–his sensitive nose told him, through scents and pheromones, that the feline below him was about to explode. Her cries were almost all animal now, a desperate, high-pitched sort of yelp that was drawn out with each thrust. "I know, I-I know…I'm close too, all right?"

" _Mmmmrreeoowww…!_ " Suddenly she stiffened, claws lacerating his back and he groaned, half in pain and half in ecstasy as she climaxed, shaking in uneven jerks as her hips slammed into his, crying and arching her back. He smelled the coppery scent of blood before he felt the warm trickles, a rather unfortunate consequence of their animal sides. But truthfully, though he hated Nobu for pointing it out, Adam was a bit of a masochist–and the pain from her claws was just enough to tip him over the edge, snarls rippling low from his throat while he came deeply inside her tight cavern.

Meanwhile, Nobu was nearing climax herself, after having watched that erotic display. " _Mmmmnn_ …fuck, my core is so hot…" Desperately she fingered herself, rubbing her clit as her tail caressed her inner thighs. A small twitch first, and then next thing she knew her whole body was quivering as her inner walls throbbed around her digits, her eyes tightly shut before she heaved a final sigh and sank onto the floor, completely limp.

" _Mmm…n-nyah_ …m-more…I want, more…" Nobu's eyes weren't even open before she felt something moist tickle her crotch. "N-Nobu…Adam…let's play some more~"

"Wh-whoa! S-Sio, I… _aahhnn_ …" Truly, despite her wildcat personality, both she and Adam had learned that Sio was to be feared the most. Never in a million years could anybody guess that such a sweet and innocent looking cat-girl would harbor a libido that put both hers and Adam's combined, to shame. "S-Sio…let your sister rest first," she groaned, before just giving up and letting the younger cat lick her cunt. "Fuck–why is it so good…"

"I'd think you of all folks would know her by now," there was a wry smirk from the werewolf, taking the opportunity to lick the numerous scratches all over his body. "If this keeps up I might actually become permanently scarred…"

"Wh-whiner– _ooh!_ S-Sio…"

"But you're a good girl too, Nobu." Next thing she knew, Adam had flipped her over onto her stomach, and she could feel his hardness pressing against her inner thigh, signaling his intent to mount. "Besides, you're not satisfied yet either, are you?"

" _Nya_ –me too, Adam," the other girl whined, nuzzling against the wolf even as he mounted her sister. "Don't ignore me…"

" _Mmmph_ –don't worry Sio, I won't." The two shared a heated kiss, tongues tangling amongst fangs and sharp teeth. "Boy, you two sure are needy…"

" _Nyannn~~~!_ Please take good care of us, Adam," Sio had crawled underneath her sister, lying on her back while Nobu perched above her on all fours, allowing him to slide his length between their two slits.

"Yeah _master_ , hurry up already, will you?"

Master. What a joke; if anything, he was a servant to their whims, what with the way they demanded him to satisfy them. But he liked them, and he wasn't against it, so for now at least, Adam would be more than happy to oblige.


End file.
